lost in the moment
by emily grimm
Summary: hope you like it its a bit of a life story. somewhat. not really. but u know;)
1. chapter 1: Drip dry

_for the people that are reading this i hope u like it_

_meg the prankster inspiered me to wright this so here we go._

i never imagened id be doing this i thought to myself from the comfort of the bathroom mirror. as i apply a extra thick coat of ruby red lipstick i hear a knock at the bathroom door. before I could say 'GO AWAY' in the most obnoctuse voice ever, the door swings open and in barged a hansome blode shaggy haired boy. what am i saying? handsome? extreamely smelly maybe, but absolutly not handsome. well maybe from this an-. snap out of it sabrina! "hello gourgus" he says gesturing to my outfit. im wearing a blue drss with a black sparkly belt wraped around. Wait, "does he really think i gourgus?" i ask myself a bit louder than i mean to just to, just to have that same annoying voice anwsner back " ooh ya and hopefully up for some fun." he cries.

Before i know im out of the house and up three times higher than granny realdas house. I also get that wonderful swooshing feeling that only comes up when im flying. i look to the side and see puck with a smile streatching over a mile across his face, thats when i smell the distingnt smell of pine, and it takes my breath away.

after about five miniuts of being lost in the smell of puck ( witch ussally makes me gag and pass out) i muster up the last bits of oxagen and yell over the wind " Puck where are u taking me?" after a couple seconds of silance with no awnser i'm reaching over and grabbing him by the ear and yelling in it "PUCK GOODFELLOW where in the world are u taking me!" " first, aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwww." he grimaced rubbing his ear." second, i have a feeling youll like it" he added "PUCK you tell be this instance or i swear ill- ill um um, well im still working on it but dont want to run in to this" i studder on the words, shanking my hand free from his ear and shake it in the air.

just as i finish my sentance were crashing to the ground.' i thought he had this whole flying thing figured out after 4000 and some odd years' i screamed in my head trying to avoiding the very thought about crashing to the ground breaking every single bone in my body. i fretted one day would come to this with the whole daring, divious dare devil package that comes with puck. Right as you'd think were about to to be a scrambled eggs across the ground , we swoop up and he plops me sternly on the ground " you didnt actully think id let you get ur guts splattered every were on our first date?" he cries sarcasticly with what i here to he a hint of laghter in his voice.

to be honest i didnt know what to expect of the scean thats layed out in front of me. the cool breeze thats wisking throught my hair. the sweet calm sounds of the ocean splashing up against the rock. even the warm arm wraped around my my neck made me feel cozy and safe, hey even if it was one that belonged to puck, it was nice.

not long after we both had stoped to check ut the sceanery puck pulled out a small bag that magicly doubled in size once he pulled it out frome his pocket. "Puck you packed a picknic?" i asked srprisingly hoping not to sound to judge mental. "hey when granny persewaded us to go on a date, she said i should pack a picknic, i bought the juice and cookies and i paided daphne to make the sandwitches, it was the least i could do i brought food and you showed up loking beautiful," he explained honestly. something out the words looking beautiful gave me a slight rush of happines down my spine. for the rest of the day we flew aroundand swam in our cloths. by the time we hade to go hame our cloths we practicly see through so i think he say some under garmets i wish he didnt. on the fly back home we played a drying game the first to speed dry first was given $1 from the other person. puck won because i was under the whole time and his wet clths kep driping on mine, so every time i thought i was dry more of his drippings would soak my cloths again and id have to start all over again.

when we got home there was a note on the door saying:

_leiblings suppers in the microvave, were out on a mystorie the beauty from beauty and thebeast has lost her beauty, be back at 9:00_

P.S do not let Puck, use the microwave!


	2. Chapter 2: Do i luv him?

i pull away from the kiss expecting to want to hide my face in by bed covers in enbaresment, but to my surprise i think puck was thinking the same thing

_flashback_

we walking the front door, puck sulkinking at the fact granny didnt trust him was starting to put him down. i didnt think it was a big deal anyway, i knew he was going to make me make him supper in the end but still, i didnt say anything.

after supper (that **_I_** made) puck had finished pouting i asked him " why did it matter so much that granny said no using the micrwave for you?" " i dont know i geuse i thought that ther old lady thought you were more responsable than me," he said then quickley went back to staring at the ground. i thought about that for a minute ' since when did puck the trickster king care about being responsable or that he can or cant be trustworthy. whats happened to the smelly, rude boy from when we where younger?' i pondered on the thought in my head hard. must have been another one of those silly talks daphnes been trying to talk about to everyone. But still i tryed to brighten the mood, " hey barf bag, just go roll in some dirt or something, that'll cheer you up," i sugested sarcasticly. he smiled at me and poked me in the ribs that made me wince but i soon recovered and the both of us were doing some seriouse poking. that soon stoped when granny and the rest walked in the front door, we hurryed to clean up the pillows that we knocked on the ground, hoped on the couch and pretnded to fight for the remote.

As soon ad daphne, who was now 12 and since red and daphne are like bffs red looks 12. they run up to us on the couch and, "so howed the _date_ go?" they both asked at the same time, which made them both laugh and fall over, i think red was even crying she laughed nso hard. "it was ok," i exlamed. i wa trying so hard not to spill out all the fun that happened. i geuse they got the idea that they didnt need to know, all that came out was, "uh hun, ok" ucle jake said with a smirk. but i ignored it and just rolled my eyes and walked up stairs and entered my newly renavated bedroom that somewhat resembled pucks,(in the way there both a magical). i left the door open to watch if puck would pock his head in the door.

not long after i heard the sound of pucks heavy foot steps coming from down the hall. i quickly picked up a magizine from the walking bookshelf and prtended to be reading a section on peoples favorite celebs. all of a sudden i hear a knock on the door. in sticks the head of who? well its puck. i put dow the magizine and welcome him in. i stand up and walk toward him, unexpecting what to expect. he just walks up and kisses me!

at first i was about to pull away when it hit me 'IM IN LOVE WITH PUCK GOODFELLOW!'

_End__ of flashback_

* * *

"so" "so' we say aqukardly. just as puck turnsto leave, he turns and says "i had to see how it feels, even now," and ith that he turned around and went in to his own room. was i really thinking straight? i just kissed puck?

it was such an amszing feeling. my mind was searching for thought but the only thing that came up was 'thanks'


	3. Chapter 3: top of the food chain

im awoken by a sudden kick in the behind. i just up and put my arms up to indacate that I surendering. "IM UP" i yell, rubbing my sore hinnie. "leiblings, school today, come down stairs," she shouts from down in the kitchen. 'oh and daphne, is sabrina up yet i have a surprize for her" she add. i could almost hear the smile on ther face when she said 'surprise'. i rush down stairs as fast as i could. as i get in the kitchen everyone turns around to see who is making all the noise coming down the hall. i look around a puck who seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter. as i look around everybody had the same expretion on their faces. "what?" i ask. what are they all looking at? i just came to have breakfast. "sabrina what are you wearing?" i look who asked the quetion and see puck doubled over on the floor. i look down at what im wearing. ' im in a bra and a pair of gym shorts that dont even fit, so can see my tity witys!" i rush up the stair and pull over a black tee and a different pair of pants. i run back down stairs hoping im still not red in the cheeks. im surprised when i dont see anyone in the kitchen. they where all in there a minute ago i hear a ruffling noise behind me and i look around. there was red, her head in her hands to be what looked like crying. "red, what the matter?" i ask sypatheticly, putting her in my arms and wipping her tears away. "puck and daph were fighting" she said in between sobbs. i debate on asking the qwuestion that sits in my mind. "what were they fighting over? could i know?" she nodds and awnsers "you, they were fighting over you" she says finishing her sentance, gets up and then runs up the hall to her room. 'me?' 'why me?' 'why would they be fighting over me?' i ask my self.

once i get to my room at the end of the hall i open my door, totaling forgeting about breakfast and i get ready. about 15 minutes latter i go to open my door when i her who i think to be daphne shouting, i was about to open my door when i am shocked by the following voice. it's pucks, " mashmellow, you know i dont mean it that way." i could almost hear daphne roll her eyes, then she slammed the door. i think twice to open my door but i do it anyway, im just going to go to the bathroom to freashen up. i open it up and i walk down the hall. it wa wierd. like the kitchen all over again. everyone was standing at their room doors staring at me. i was wearing my cloths right? i wonder. i look down. yep, ive got cloths on. i was wearing a bule and purple aeropastal blouse, navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of blue shiney flats. what were they looking at me like that for then? then it hit me daph and puck were fighting over me. but why? i think about it but still proseed walking to the bathroom. but the walk turned into a whick pace. finally i made it, at one point i didnt think i would. thats when i relized someone was following me. i spin around on my heels and collide with a freashly showered puck. he pulls me down the hall to his room pushes me in and shuts the door behind himself. " what the heck is going on!" i demand raising my voice a bit more than i should have. " starting from what? our kitchen isedent or the marshmellow?" he says smiling at the "kitchen insedent" part. " the part where you and daphne are yelling at each other" " ok" he beigins " it all started when you ran up stairs to put on some cloths, after what i said marshmellow was fumming. she yelled a me and said ' i thought you liked her, why are you still insulting her' i explained how i was just trying to tell you how you looked, then" " by the way you look beautiful" i flushed and he continued, " then daphne said back 'you kissed last night, is that how you go? when u like someone you kiss them then insult them? then she ran away. i looked at the old lady for help but she just shrugged and said shes never see the marshmellow that way. then i went to see if she'd calmed down, you probably heard, thats when she flipped at me in the hall." he finishes looking a little shoock up.

puck and i talked on the way to school. We flew so if the queen of crows were out on a run threw the forest, she probly would have heard everything we had said about the kiss to dahnes outburst, because we had to yell over the wind. We are starting our first year at everafter east high one of the newest high school in Ferryport Landing. You see after we took down the scarlet hand the town was destroyed, so we had to build from scratch, new banks, new restaraunts, new bakerys and new grocery stores everything was redon, even the old dounut store unke jake was devestated. There are a few human famileis in town, some of which have become good friends with granny relda. especialy the croyopack's. There oldest daughter lyla is one of my besties. she is the same age as me, 17. We hang out on the weekends and after school (if pucks not pranking me.) unfortchunetly not at school, because she goes to the everafter west high. that schools for everafters and humans. At the east its strictly for everafters only. And why am i at the east you ask, well granny is such great friends with Beauty the school principal. plus Beauty and uncle Jake have become very close lattely. so i go to school with puck, bella and all the other everafters in ferryport landing.

puck and i have every class together, and yet in every class he choses to sit beside me. why me? why not his other friends? well i dont mind it too much. i get something out of it. puck is the most popullar kid in school, so by me sitting by him, 1. it gets me up in the popullarity foodchain, 2. it makes all the other girls in school jeulouse, even the gossips. thats the name we give the five spoiled popullar girls. they are all sisters so they have time to plan everything out. they are the children of cindarella and tom her human husband. the once old cindy is now looking like she's 25 along with tom it must be the handy work of the blue fairy. any talking about popullarity i am actully the fith popular girl in the whole school. im right behind the gossips. well actully caroline shes the sixth popular. alex, dylan the oldest the twins: patrica, portia and carlinet the, well shes just normal one. thoose make up the gossips.

in math i never pay attention, not because im not smart but because i have a little attention span for boaring math stuff. after a while i have nothing bette to do so i make a list;

popullarity Girls:

first alex, second dylan, third patritia, fourth portia,fith me sabrina,sixth caroline

popullar boys: first puck, second braddly son of the frog pince or princess

i look over only to see puck looking over my shoulder. "well" he says with a devilish smile. i shut my book and slip it in my bag and start to zone in on what the teachers actully teaching.

after class the kids fi- well i cant really say kids some of the everafters in the school are over thousands of years old. so the hall are filled with everafters, i see puck witha huge crowd around him.

* * *

**puck POV**

im on speaker phone with granny " leibling can you fly sabrina home after school im going out to out in a mystery with oz he just got out of jail and he is missing his presadent certificate of oz and he needs it for his court date?" " yeah old lady anything" "and old lady one otherthing" "yes puck what is it? she asked oviously suspecting some sort of catch " will sabrina and i be home alone?" " yes puck u two will be alone, no sillyness dont trash the house" with that i hang up the phone and all i hear is the girls around me sighing and saying that they so envy her. "oh lucky us were going to be alone" i say and walk away with a smile that goes from ear to ear.

**cliffie i will update as i can dont forget to reveiw and do my poll**


End file.
